Forgiveness
by KlainexXxArygon
Summary: What if Karofsky did go and make peace with Kurt? How would it go? Especially when Blaine doesn't want him near Kurt...set after the Valentine's Episode.


_Hey guys, I'm supposed to be in bed but oh well._

_After the Thriller epi, I decided to write a fanfic where Karofsky apologizes to kurt and here is it!_

_also I watched Silly Love Songs online...Ryan Murphy has used my love of klaine to bewitch me into liking the epi despite the fact Kurt and Blaine didn't get together. Damn him._

_HOWEVER at the sleepover scene where Mercedes was all "we gotta stay single and shine" DOES THAT MEAN SHE'S NOT GETTING A BF? BECAUSE SHE DESERVES A BF SOOO BAD!_

_AND WTF FUINN AND SAMTANA? ARE WE REALY GOING FUINN AGAIN? AND SAMTANA REMINDS ME OF WHITE BOYS USING BLACK WOMEN AS THEIR BITCHES (nothing racistally meant)_

_Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

You can do this. You aren't a complete coward.

At least, that's what Karofsky told himself as he walked through the wealthy halls of Dalton. He needed to make it up to Kurt, otherwise he'd never stop getting crap from the Glee kids about making him leave.

Too many blazers. Too many perfect boys, gay and straight alike. How the hell was he going to find Kurt?

'Umm excuse me?'

The tall Asian he'd spoken to turned and smiled politely at him. 'Yes?'

'Can you tell me where Kurt Hummel is?'

Karofsky worried for a second that this person might by chance know about what happened between them, but the boy just nodded,

'Sure, wait here, I'll go find him.'

Karofsky just nodded, shrugging his football jersey around him protectively.

'Hey Kurt!'

The small boy turned, smiling as he met a familiar senior's gaze. 'Why hello Blaine.'

The older boy grinned. Despite the failed Valentine's day, they were close as ever, maybe even getting closer.

No, he couldn't go there again. He couldn't delude himself again otherwise he'd just get hurt.

'Hey Kurt!'

'Someone's popular.' Blaine murmured as Wes hurried over.

'There's some jock wanting to see you.'

Kurt frowned. 'Must be Finn. I'll go see what he wants.'

'And I'll come because I want to meet this big brother of yours.'

Kurt grinned back at him. 'Technically he's my younger brother but we just call him big brother.'

The junior rounded the corner, the smile dropping from his face as Wes started rambling about his own brothers. Blaine noticed his expression instantly.

'Kurt? What's wrong-oh.' Blaine had followed his gaze. 'Come on Kurt let's go-'

'No, I want to know what he wants.'

'Kurt-damn it.' Blaine muttered at the countertenor left the safety of his arms and walked towards the homophobe. Wes gave him a questioning look.

'Later, just make sure that boy doesn't threaten Kurt.' The senior growled, not realising he had the fiercest scowl in the world on right now.

Kurt took a deep breath and thrust up his chin. 'Hello Karofsky.'

The jock gave him a weak smile. 'Hey. Look, before you say anything, I'm not here to beat you up.'

Kurt ignored the curious glances cast his way. 'I'm glad to hear that. Why are you here though?'

Karofsky took a deep breath before hesitantly answering. 'I wanted to, well, apologize and make peace as such.'

Kurt motioned for him to continue.

'Well, I was a real jerk, and I had no right going there. I mean, I was, and still am, confused as hell, and I know that's not an excuse, but I am sorry for what I did and I just want you to know that I'm not going to beat you or any other people up for being themselves.'

Kurt was nodding by the time the awkward boy finished his speech. 'My offer still stands you know. There are people who can help you deal with this, and I will help you if you want it.'

Karofsky looked around self-consciously as Kurt spoke.

'Dave, no one here is judging you. There are heaps of kids here who are gay. You don't have to worry about the fag teasing because you aren't at McKinley right now.'

Karofsky was looking over the countertenor's shoulder. 'Somehow I think your boyfriend is willing to judge me regardless of the fact I'm here with peace.'

Kurt glanced back briefly, catching the full on dangerous glare Blaine was sending Karofsky's way. His flashed his eyes to say _back the hell off Blaine_!

'He's not my boyfriend Karofsky, just a friend.'

The boy frowned. 'Um, okay I'm not a girl and I'm no good at seeing emotions but if he's ready to take me on, being what five foot nothing and I'm over six foot, then he cares about you. A lot.'

The countertenor glanced back at the glowering boy, and new thought coming to mind. 'Perhaps...'

'And you like him too.'

Kurt's head turned so fast he was in danger of whiplash. 'What?'

Karofsky looked uncomfortable. 'Well, you're acting like you did when you had a crush on Finn-'

'Oh god don't remind me.'

He gave a nervous laugh. 'Yeah, well it's sort of like that, but it's about ten times stronger.'

Kurt gave the jock a genuine smile. 'Okay, I'll text the New Directions and tell them they can stop giving you crap about me, just so long as you lay off the whole "Glee club is gay" stuff.'

'Thank dude. Well, it was...nice seeing you. I'm glad you're happy.' Karofsky nodded once more and turned away, walking through the halls of Dalton with a hint of pride in his step that hadn't been there before.

'Kurt? Are you okay? Did he-'

The countertenor rolled his eyes and clamped a hand over Blaine's mouth. 'It's been resolved. Through it wasn't easy when you were sending daggers with your eyes.'

The senior looked slightly apologetic.

Wes stepped forward. 'Might I ask what's going on?'

Kurt shrugged. 'It's nothing. And it's over.' He added a pointed stare in Blaine's direction.

'Kurt, I didn't want you to get hurt-'

'And I'm thankful that you would've taken on a 6 foot jock to stop me getting hurt, but everything was under control and is resolved. Oh that reminds me.' He pulled out his iPhone and texted to the New Directions.

_Thank you guys for harassing Karofsky's constantly, but unless he mocks you guys, lay off. Things are cool with him and me now._

Especially since he made me realise how much Blaine really does care about me.


End file.
